This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2001-129975 filed in Japan on Apr. 26, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure of electric components such as a battery or capacitor, for example, in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to the battery chamber and capacitor chamber for stroboscope flashing, the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-347264 disposes a retaining member for retaining the battery and capacitor behind the platen. With this camera, the width of the exterior member of the camera can be narrowed, and the camera grip portion can also be made into a suitable size.
Moreover, as the disposition in another conventional camera, there is a type of camera in which a battery chamber and a capacitor chamber are disposed outside of the cassette (cartridge) chamber.
Nevertheless, with the camera disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-47264, since the battery chamber and capacitor chamber are disposed behind the platen, the overall thickness of the camera is increased, and the camera becomes large, thereby leaving the problem of portability unsolved.
Moreover, with the aforementioned conventional camera which disposes the battery chamber and capacitor chamber behind the cassette chamber, the width in the lateral direction of the camera is increased, thereby leaving the problem of realizing miniaturization of the camera unsolved.
The present invention was devised in view of solving the foregoing problems, and an object thereof is to provide a camera whose exterior shape can be miniaturized, which is superior in portability, and which has a favorable holdability.
One camera of the present invention comprises: a cassette chamber adapted to house a film cassette; a cover member for opening and closing an aperture of the cassette chamber; and an electric component housing portion which is disposed on the cover member and which is for housing a prescribed electric component. The electric component housing portion is positioned within the trajectory of the film cassette when being loaded and removed to and from the cassette chamber in a state where the cover member is closed, and stays outside the trajectory in a state where the cover member is opened.
Moreover, another camera of the present invention comprises: a cassette chamber adapted to house a film cassette in a state where a film pullout portion of the film cassette is at a prescribed inclination to an aperture of the camera; a cover member for opening and closing the cassette chamber and having an exterior surface formed approximately parallel to the aperture; and an electric component housing portion provided on the cover member and disposed in a space formed with the exterior surface of the cover member, the film pullout portion of the film cassette housed in the cassette chamber, and a side portion of the camera.
Further, yet another camera according to the present invention comprises: a cassette chamber adapted to house a film cassette; a spool chamber of an approximately cylindrical shape for winding and housing a film in the film cassette housed in the cassette chamber; a cover member capable of opening and closing apertures of the cassette chamber and the spool chamber; and an electric component housing portion disposed on the cover member and provided in a position so as to stay away from a tip position of the film upon the film being loaded into the film cassette when the cover member is in an open position.
Other characteristics and benefits of the present invention will become evident from the following description.